The Sun Still Rises
by Chaos Terror Destruction
Summary: 13-year-old Misa Amane lives on the streets of London. Found by Watari and brought to Wammy's, she learns the secrets to crime and crime-fighting. Determined to show up L, she inserts herself in the Kira case-hoping to bring Kira down from the inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **_So, because I was bored, and avoiding homework, I decided to start another story. And like the others, I probably won't finish this one anytime soon. But it will be finished! I am determined to do so! I've had this idea in my head for a couple days now. I decided to change Misa's story just a tad because it ticks me off that she acts so stupid, so I made her smart. She'll still act like a total ditz when the time comes for Kira to show up. This is about 5 or 6 years before Kira, I figure L would be about 19 or 20. Anyway, this first chapter is 1,030 words (Word says 1,012, though) Enjoy! _

_OH! and Italics are thoughts. Unless they're after the line break at the bottom. Kay?_

**Chapter 1: I Really Should Stop Sleeping in Alleys**

I woke from my dream with a gasp. A shot of fear ran up my spine. I hadn't had that dream in almost a month. What a sweet, short, glorious month that was. It was such a chore having to watch my parents die night after night after night. The interim of no dreams had been blissful. I looked up to the sky, watching as the sun rose from behind the tall London buildings lining the alley I was currently in.

_Crap_ I thought. _It's too late, I'm toast. _

As though the world had received a memo stating where I was, a group of gruff-looking men appeared at the end of the alley. The one in front smirked when he saw my on the ground. I scrambled to my feet, not even stopping to take a breath before I bolted out of sight, my blonde hair whipping behind me.

I heard the sound of their shoes slapping across the pavement as they chased after me. They had caught me before, but I had escaped. I wasn't going to give them the pleasure of catching me again. I cringed as the images raced through my mind. I struggled, but I managed to pull my thoughts away from the horrid time inside that warehouse.

I rushed through the crowd, looking behind my ever so often to see if they were still chasing; they were. As I neared the center of town, and the crowds got thicker, it got increasingly more difficult to maneuver through the streets. I looked around for somewhere to hide. There were no corners to hide around, so I ducked inside of a door.

Once inside, I looked around to see where I was. An airport. Interesting. So many places to hide. I rushed towards the incoming flights terminal, hoping to find a family that seemed friendly enough to let me tag along long enough to be free of my pursuers. No such luck. I turned around and saw the group coming into the terminal, they spotted me right away.

_Oh snap. _I thought _I'm a dead woman. _

I rushed towards baggage claim, darting through the crowd. My mind whirling, I looked around to look for anything that would be of any help to my cause. I spotted a tall man in a trench coat holding a cane. As I rushed by him, I grabbed it. Spinning around, I rushed my attackers, sliding on my knees as I got close. I swung the cane around, taking down two of them. _Two down, three to go. _

I struck one of them in the abdomen with the cane while simultaneously kicking one behind me. Standing up, I smiled at the last man. He pulled out a knife and rushed for me. I grabbed his forearm, stopping the knife from cutting me. Twisting around behind him, I pinched the pressure point in his wrist, forcing him to drop the knife. I hit him over the head once, hard enough to render him unconscious.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. Whirling around, I saw it was the man I had taken the can from. He was a kind-looking old man. Smiling sheepishly, I handed him his cane back.

"Thank you." He said.

"Hey," shouted a voice from behind me. "Stop right there!"

I sighed. Of course the security guard had to show up now instead of earlier. Because that would make too much sense. And we can't have this making sense.

"I'm going to have to take you into custody." The security guard said, pulling handcuffs from his belt.

I nodded and stuck out my wrists. The old man, still standing behind me, chose then to speak up.

"Officer Charles?" He said.

"Yes, Mr. Wammy?" The aforementioned "Charles" answered.

"I would like to take her with me. If that's all right with you?" The man smiled.

"Of course." The officer nodded and turned to address the crowd.

The old man turned to me. "My name is Quillsh Wammy. Would you like to come with me?"

I hesitated a moment and then nodded. Mr. Wammy smiled, and gestured for me to follow him. He led me to a bench where a scraggly young man crouched. He couldn't have been more than 19. His deep black hair hung over his eyes as they watched me. His thumb rested on his bottom lip.

"Who's this?" He asked bluntly. "Is she right for Wammy's House?"

"I think you should ask her yourself, and yes. I believe she is."

The strange young man turned to me. "Who are you?"

I ducked my head, my blonde hair hanging over my face. I shook my head.

"Can you talk?"

I nodded.

"If I told you my name, will you tell me yours?"

I hesitated, and then slowly nodded my head.

"My name is L. You may call me anything but that. Now, what is your name?" The man never changed his tone.

I swallowed. I had never told anyone my name before and I didn't want to start now. I had agreed, though. So, I guess I have no choice.

"Misa. My name is Misa." I whispered, barely loud enough for the two of them to hear, let alone the passersby. L nodded.

"Well. Let us be off. Come, Misa." Mr. Wammy said kindly. I hesitated for a bit, and then followed him and L as they journeyed to the parking lot. I guess I hadn't been paying much attention, because next I knew, we were driving off in a limo.

L tried to get me to talk the whole drive. I wouldn't speak; I just stared out the window memorizing the passing scenery. We pulled up to a cast-iron gate, which opened as we arrived. As we drove down a long winding road I took this moment to wonder what exactly I had gotten myself into. Evidently something good, because I was shocked to see what house was at the end of this road.

_Well, what do you know? They own a freaking mansion. Just what is going on here? _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_Thank you for reading this far. Also, I would like to thank the two reviewers, who, coincidentally, were the only two people to read it. Thanks. Anyway, read the end A/N please, it'll clear up some things. This chapter is 1,145 words (Word says 1,131) Read on, or not. But whatevs. _

**Chapter 2: Holy Crap! It's a Frickin' Mansion!**

Exactly seven minutes after walking in the front doors of the mansion, children swarmed the front entry room. Voices chattered endlessly, giving me a headache that just didn't seem to ever go away after that. I saw an aggressive blonde child shove his way to the front; he looked to be around 8 or 9 years old. Accompanying him was a distracted red-head playing on a handheld game device.

I backed into the corner next to the door as more and more children crowded around. Mr. Wammy and L had walked in just a moment after I did; they didn't seem fazed at all by the massive amount of children. I was exaggerating of course; a quick count revealed there were only 16 children. Not exactly a massive amount, but large nevertheless.

"Children," Mr. Wammy addressed the gathering of small humans, "I have brought someone new. This," Here he gestured to me (I was still backed into a corner). "Is Misa. She will be staying with us from now on. She will be tested, and, according to her scores, she will be placed in line. I expect you all to treat her with kindness." He waited a beat with an expectant face.

"Yes, sir." The crowd chorused.

"Good." He smiled. "Follow me." He said to me. I nodded and continued through the throng of people towards a door that seemed to open into an office. The room felt empty; a virtually empty desk and an uncomfortable-looking chair the only things occupying the space between the large floor-to-ceiling bookcases stuffed full with books. A lonely laptop sat in the middle of the desk, a notepad and a pen next to it.

Mr. Wammy took a key out of his pocket and opened a drawer in the desk. From it he pulled a stake of papers. He searched through it until he seemingly found the right paper. He placed it in front of me with a pen.

"This is our placement test. It is a combination of an IQ test and a test to determine how much schooling you have had. The two sections will be combined and weighted against each other. When we have your final score, you will be placed in the line-up."

My brow crinkled. _Line-up for what?_ Mr. Wammy seemed to notice my confusion.

"You will learn of the purpose of the line-up after you have completed the exam. Now, you may begin. It is timed, but I won't stop you until you are finished, the time is figured into your final score." With that, he left.

All alone in this room, the stack of papers in front of me, a though couldn't help but run through my mind: _I wonder if the answers are somewhere in that stack. _It took approximately 2 minutes to search the stack; it was just variations of the same test. Shame.

With a sigh, I sat down to start the test he had given me. _**Question 1: If blood is thicker than water, what is thicker than blood? **__What the…? _With a laugh, I wrote down "fondue cheese."

The rest of the questions were to the same effect. The final question was a fill in the blank.

_**Buford is to metaphor cheese as metaphor cheese is to _ **_I wrote down transient-verb crackers.

I finished just as there was a knock on the door.

"Misa? Are you finished?" Mr. Wammy said as he walked into the room. I nodded towards him and watched as he went over the test. I could almost see a smile creeping up on in face.

He cleared his throat as he put the test down. "I will score the test; you are welcome to explore the house." I shook my head. "Okay, stay here and I will return in a short while."

Now that he was gone and I was alone once more, I took a good look around the room. None of the books caught my interest, but I noticed the computer was on, just on sleep. I walked over to it and opened the lid. A screen somewhat like a chat room popped up. Words appeared at the top. _**Enter your name**_.

I entered in the name that I had been giving everyone, _Misa A. _

_**Welcome to Wammy's House, Misa. **_

_Why am I here? _I typed.

_**You are here because Watari believes you capable of becoming a successor. **_

_A successor for what? _

_**A successor for the position of L. This orphanage, if you will, is to train successors in the event that I should die. **_

_So, everyone here is an orphan, and the detective L?_

_**Yes, everyone is an orphan. Most parents were murdered. And yes, I am the detective L. **_

_You're the boy at the airport. _

_**Yes. **_

_So, I may be placed in line to be a successor? _

_**It is a possibility. One that I cannot ignore. **_

_If it happens, what then?_

_**You train here. You will attend classes in deductive reasoning, foreign languages, and other crucial aspects of this career. If you are placed near the bottom of the line, there is a large possibility that you will never become L, but if you are near the top, the likelihood of you being L is high. The nature of this career makes it so that death is always a possibility. **_

_That's morbid. _

_**If you look at it from a certain perspective. **_

_What is this? Is it like a chat room type of deal?_

_**In a sense. It's a forum of sorts that is connected to every computer in the building. The computer preforms a face scan upon opening through the webcam. Matt set it up. **_

_Another successor? _

_**Yes. **_

_How long does scoring take?_

_**Actually it was done within 2 minutes of Watari's departure from the room you are currently it. He's here with me, waiting for you. **_

_Okay. I'm ready for my score. _

_**I assumed so. We will be speaking later. **_

The screen turned off and the door opened. Mr. Wammy entered and smiled at me. I walked around the desk to stand in front of him. He had a paper in his hand and one quick look told me it wasn't my test.

"I compared your score to those of the other children and placed you in the line-up. Here is the modified list of successors."

I took the offered paper from his hands and scanned it for my name. I quickly found it near the top. At number 5. The first four names on the list were, in order, Beyond Birthday, Near, Mello, and Matt. I looked up in shock to see Mr. Wammy's smiling face. He nodded at me and I immediately hugged him around his waist. I smiled.

"Thank you." I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **_Kay. So, If you take the LABB murder cases book, where he starts killing in '02, and combine it with the anime timeline, where the Light finds the Death Note in '06. You get BB still at Wammy's in 2000, which is when this is. And I'm using the anime timeline because I don't have the manga on hand, and the anime is on YouTube. If you still have an issue, let me know and I'll try to clear it up. Currently Near is 6, Mello is 8, and Matt is 7. BB is about the same age as L, give or take. I haven't decided yet. It's not really important, as he's going to go off and kill people soon. _


	3. I would appreciate it if you read this

You know, I had this whole entire thing written out and then BAM!. One wrong button pressed and it's all _gone_. I will try and recap what I had originally wrote, but I will not fully explain everything again.

I have come to the startling realization that I am lazy as hell.

I know, I know. You shouldn't be surprised. You should really come to expect it.

I don't really do things without a motivation to do them. I may have found the motivation to write again, but I don't really know. I will try to have something out for each of my stories by the end of July. I would say June, but I'm leaving on Friday to go out of the country for the rest of the month. There will be spotty internet and the internet I will have will be trying not to fail IB. (Last quarter, I almost pulled off failing ToK. Have no idea how I managed to do that. Ended up with a C because my teacher loves us.)

I'm just saying this because I feel that you should all have an update about the goings on of my mind. You know, I should start a blog. ... No. No, I should not. I just remembered there are supposedly cookies outside the front door. I need to go get them.

Anyway. I'm here. I'm waiting. I haven't abandoned anything. ... well... I haven't _really_ abandoned anything. I never truly abandon things. I have this painting from, like, 2 years ago that I still kind of work on. If I don't have something out by the end of July, you have full permission to head my lynch mob. Or write it for me. Either one works, really.

Also, did you know that the person that gave Vatican City its independence was Mussolini? That's right, the fascist Italian dictator gave the Catholic Church its own little city-state. Huh. I didn't know that before today and I still can't figure out why.

At any rate, the spacing on this site is weird and I have no intentions of fixing it or trying to work around it. Shoot me a message or a review or something if you have an opinion on anything. Like if I should rewrite anything, or scrap it all and start from scratch, or if you have something that you want to be written. And you think it's a small enough project that I can do it and not get completely sidetracked.

TOODLES! ;)


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N** _So, I know it's been like forever. A year, I think. I'm not sure. I could go check, but... no. Did you know that I've had the first 800 of so words of this saved for over a year? Interesting things happen, apparently. Anyway, I'd like to know what you guys think. Or if I should hand this off to another author who would update more often that I have the inclination to do. I'm such a lazy butt. Word count: Word says 1,217, FFnet says 1,209. I still don't understand the difference in word counts. Hm. _

**Chapter 3: Mr. Schrödinger, Why Would Someone Send You a Dead Cat?**

It had been about a week since I had arrived at Wammy's House, as it was called. I hadn't really talked with anyone, none catching my interest right away. My day consisted of classes to attend, food to eat, and a vast number of windows to sit at. I swear, this building had windows everywhere. You couldn't swing a dead cat without hitting one. The upside of the many windows is that I am able to stare outside aimlessly. Since most of the occupants of this house were reclusive themselves, no one said anything about my not speaking. Not that it mattered; I wouldn't have spoken even if they had a problem with it. Each child had a schedule of classes tailored to their needs and knowledge. There was only one class that every person in the house took. Criminology. While that isn't the official title, that's what everyone calls it. No one told me the actual class name; they just told me to go to Criminology. But I digress. I'm sure that this will be interesting, regardless of the classes.

A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts. I didn't have a roommate; everyone else was already paired up. I was the odd one out. What a shame. I quietly padded over to the door to open it up.

"Misa." A small child (who I hadn't met yet) said, "Mr. Wammy wants to see you in his office."

I nodded and followed him out of my room. He quickly took off down the hall; clearly happy his task was completed. I didn't know my way around the house just yet; however, I have a fantastic sense of direction, so finding my way to Mr. Wammy's office was easier than it should have been. When I arrived, I knocked on the large oak door of Mr. Wammy's office.

"Come in." A voice called from within. I walked in, shutting the door behind me. Mr. Wammy smiled at me and gestured for me to sit in the chair in front of his desk. I shook my head, preferring to stand.

"I trust you have settled in." When I nodded he continued. "I have reports here from your teachers. Almost every one gave neutral reports. They neither like nor dislike you. However, one teacher gave a positive one."

My brow crinkled in confusion. My eyes alight with an unasked question: _Who?_

"L."

Stunned into talking, I shook my head and whispered, half to myself, "But L's not one of my teachers."

"Not formally, no. However, he does teach the top 5 children when it suits him. Do you remember when you spoke with him?"

I nodded.

"Well, that's how he gives his lessons and that's what he reports on. He believes you to be an acceptable choice for a successor. However, you can be moved down the list if L feels that you should no longer hold the 5th slot. You may be removed entirely, depending on the circumstances."

He looked at me questioningly, waiting for an answer.

"I understand." I said quietly. He smiled and continued.

"Now, on to why you're really here. As you are placed in the top 5, you must participate in what I like to call, "training". For you—and the other 4—it is training; for the government and the police, it's help on some of their hardest cases. Not the ones impossible to solve, no—those go to L. You 5 get the cold cases, the cases that need to be solved in 24 hours. Cases like that.

"You will be working with BB until you are comfortable with moving forward on your own. It will be him and not Matt—the next highest on the list—because I feel you will be more receptive of coaching from someone older than you. Matt is 7. BB is 19. Currently you are 13, correct?"

I nodded. _How did he know that?_

"You will be working out of the House until you are 16. Most law enforcement officers find younger detectives to be less credible. Even after your 16th birthday you still will not be working directly with whoever is heading the investigation. You must not let them see you or know you are only a teenager unless the situation calls for it. Do I make myself clear?"

I nodded once more. Mr. Wammy smiled. Ruffling through the papers on his desk, he pulled out a thin file folder. I looked up at him questioningly when he handed it to me.

"This is your first case—nothing too big, just something to test the waters. I would like you to solve this one on your own—to see how adept you are and what level of cases we should give you in the future. You may go now. Dinner is in an hour in the kitchen. I expect you to be there on time."

I nodded and quickly made my way up the stairs to my bedroom. Opening up the case file, I saw that it was a simple burglary case. The suspect list comprised of only two people—narrowing it down to one shouldn't be too hard, should it?

Wrong.

In the end, I found myself wondering why the police couldn't solve it by themselves. I solved it in just under an hour. It was more difficult than I had originally suspected; it seemed that the less suspects there are to choose from, the harder it is to narrow it down to one. It's an odd thing, indeed. Just as I was finishing the clock tolled for dinner.

_Crud_ I thought, _I'm going to be late_. I ran from my room near the top of the house straight to the dining room. Stopping for a second as I reached the bottom of the final staircase, I weighed my options and opted to go in through the back door near the kitchens. Rushing off, as I heard the chattering of children already eating, I hurried to the back door. Slowing down as I reached the doorway, I pushed the door open as quietly as I could, hoping not to be noticed.

_Screeech_ the door squeaked as I opened it. Conversation stopped.

I cringed, knowing that everyone had heard that. I think that maybe the door had purposefully not been oiled in the last century for this express purpose. It seemed likely.

I raised my eyes to meet the inquiring gazes of all the students. Really there were only about 25 total, but it seemed like a million when they were all focused on you. My gaze shifted to Mr. Wammy at the head of the table, I offered a small apologetic smile and hurried to my seat.

I kept my head down the rest of the meal, trying to make myself as invisible as possible. I'd like to think it worked, but even I'm not that naïve.

As I collapsed into bed after dinner, I gathered my thoughts, trying to understand what I was doing here. What exactly had made me special enough to be noticed to be here? I didn't consider myself smart enough. Sure I was clever, and their test said I was among the top five, but I couldn't be smart enough to be L, could I?

An interesting experience, indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **_I just love the line breaks. I giggle and shout "LINE BREAK" every time that I use one. It makes me happy. So uh, if the end is in a completely different writing style, blame it on the fact that I went through a year of English between those two sections. And I was way to lazy to go see if it was consistent. I checked, kind of, before I saved it, but whatevs. Review, or don't, not sure I care all that much. But they do make me happy. But then again, so do line breaks... Win. _


End file.
